Some shooting systems use a compressed gas, such as carbon dioxide, stored in a cartridge. In such systems, the compressed gas is released to provide the energy source for acceleration of a separate projectile, such as a bullet, a pellet or the like. These shooting systems are rather complicated mechanically; they require high precision machining and molding for valves, pipes, mechanical parts, and projectiles. In addition, the material contained in the cartridge is not used in the process of shooting and is discarded after exhausting the gas contained in cartridge. A new approach to the method and devices for shooting using compressed gas is desired.